


Her laughter was like a songbird

by vegetasbubble



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 23:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vegetasbubble/pseuds/vegetasbubble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her laugher was what made him want to get up in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her laughter was like a songbird

**Author's Note:**

> TITLE: Her laughter was like a songbird   
> PAIRING: Susan/Caspian   
> RATING: PG   
> PROMPT: Laughter   
> WORD COUNT: 272   
> FOR: casue_ldws Warm-Up Challenge   
> NOTES: Written for the casue_ldws Warm-up challenge before the actual ldws start themselves. Cannot wait! Should be interesting. Here we go!

Her laugher was what made him want to get up in the morning.   
  
It was something that just made him want to live out his day, for better or for worse as the case may be.   
  
Days were getting longer in Narnia now, with more and more talk of war and then when it was finally over, when that crown was sitting on his head and he was at the banquet with the Kings and Queens of old, sipping wine with Peter to his left and Susan to his right, Prince , NO, King Caspian wanted to hear that laughter now more than ever.   
  
Peter was speaking to him about something but all he could really think about was the beautiful Queen from the other side sitting beside him. She was wearing a beautiful white and blue dress that afternoon and he could smell lilies and something like jasmine.   
  
He reached for the water pail and his hand brushed hers before snatching it away quickly, excusing himself and retreating out of the hall.   
  
He didn’t see her for a while, not until she was strolling with her brother and Aslan through the stone hallway.   
  
Aslan stopped and spoke to him and Caspian passed on the message that they were ready for them.   
  
After the horrible news that Susan gave him that she and her eldest brother would not be returning and after they shared that wonderful kiss and hug (the first and last of both), Caspian knew that he was no longer going to hear her laughter anymore.   
  
In the weeks that followed, Caspian ignored any woman’s laughter that sounded like songbirds. 


End file.
